Higher than Hope
by The Joker Of Wonderland
Summary: Raven and Starfire are trapped in a cavern beneath Brother Blood's temple during a battle when Starfire receives a surprising request from her empathic team mate. Raven/Koriand'r.


Title: Higher than Hope

Fandom: The New Teen Titans (The original 80's run)

Pairing: Koriand'r/Raven

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Raven and Starfire are trapped in a cavern beneath Brother Blood's temple during a battle, Starfire receives a surprising request from her empathic team mate.

Author's Notes: After near to two years of no fanfiction writing, I rise once more to grace and irritate you all with what we shall term my written dribble. Anyway, this is inspired by Telanu's brilliant Fire and Ice series (it's on and her homepage, go lookie) and also by Racewing's Risk and Rewards (for the cartoon fandom). Hopefully I'll find a beta reader somewhere, here's hoping.

Femslash warning, female/female relationships ahead. If you don't like, you don't read simple. All quotes and lyrics are copyright their original creators and on that note, Teen Titans belong to DC and Marv Wolfman; I only borrow them for amusement not for profit. Continue warnings include long-winded prose and much heavy thinking on Kory's part. Final notes: This is set a little before the Judas Contract and it doesn't base around that other encounter with Brother Blood when Terra was with the Titans (number 40 wasn't it?). So lets say AU, spoilers for the Return of Trigon and all that jazz.

Red Sun rising

Drown without inhaling

Within, the dark holds hard

Red Sun rising

Curtain falling

Higher than hope my cure lies -** Higher than Hope by Nightwish.**

Silence.

Cold.

These where the first sensations that she was aware of, then they passed, taken into the void. As her mind drifted into the state of trance and absorbed the pain from the golden skinned woman beneath her, Raven briefly imagined she could hear the sound of battle above. Brother Blood's shouts of rage as the Titans attacked, the thunder of feet (feet or hooves?) that may have been Logan or Victor, the sound of faint explosions...all these muffled by the tons and tons of rock that had settled above the two women when Blood's trap had sprung.

Koriand'r groaned and shifted as the empath pulled the pain from her body and ejected it into the formless Void between the dimensions. The Tamaranean's mind surfaced slowly and she opened her green eyes, lashes fluttering, and stared up into the silent visage of the mystic above her.

"Raven....?" The golden alien's expression turned from painful to quizzical as she tried to remember what had happened.

The empath's blue eyes opened and Kory was transfixed for a few moments by the way Raven's pupils had dilated; the black had almost swallowed the blue, leaving only a thin ring of dark sappire behind.

__

How curious, The dazed alien thought, her mind feeling like it was edged in mist, _I wonder if this happens every time she does this? _The all-too familiar knot in her chest tightened as it always did when Raven was near. The misty feeling faded rapidly as she slowly sat up.

:: _Koriand'r? :: _Raven's soft, whisper-like voice - half heard by the ears and the other half caught by the mind- asked. :: _are you well? ::_

"Y-yeah. I think so." The golden alien lifted a hand to her head and rubbed her temples, she still had a head ache but that too would fade. "Where are we?"

:: _We are beneath Brother Blood's temple, I have sent my soul-self to inform the others we are well. :: _She added after a pause :: _I believe we may be here some time. ::_

"How? What happened?" Kory stared up at the rock roof above her head, four feet high above them...if it was unstable...

:: _The path was trapped. When Donna landed she triggered a cave in. I teleported us to this cavern before we could be crushed, you were injured when the ground collapsed. ::_ Koriand'r shifted around to face her team mate, memories now filling the gap in her brain.

"Donna was ahead of us..." She murmured, feeling the empath's gaze on her. "Dick told me to keep back, he-he said I might be 'unstable' when the battle began, I think he's still angry about...it. You were with me....Donna landed next to Tara and then..." She glanced up again, trailing off. Shaking her head again as she struggled to recall, memories still shaken up after the fall.

Dick and her hadn't been talking much since they'd broken up. It had been painful and the wounds remained raw even now after all those weeks. Donna had been the only one able to keep the peace between them, to make sure harsh words we kept at a minimum and to keep the group running smoothly. Dick had left so often to work on cases that she couldn't assist him with, couldn't go with him. The rift had grown and grown until- finally- Kory could stand no more.

She wasn't human, she wasn't equipped to deal with the slowly fading of love's flame like she assumed humans must be.

"The floor caved in." She whispered it, looking up at the ceiling again.

Raven nodded, now sitting cross legged in front of her and pulled her thick cloak around her body.

"But, couldn't Tara find us? Dig us out?"

:: _She does not know where we are. I...am afraid I teleported randomly, I know that this is the cavern where I entered with...Phobia...and the brotherhood but I do not know where it is in conjunction to the temple. I can only assume we are under it. :: _ Raven stared at the ground, not daring to look up at the other woman.

"Seemed a lot bigger last time we were here. We could all fit in it but I guess that was-" Koriand'r dropped off sharply, remembering what exactly had happened and who had caused it. Finishing the sentence with _before you tried to kill them _ would hurt the empath and open up a wound that no one had touched in months.

Raven's continued to stare at the ground but Kory watched her slim frame tense and cursed herself for her insensitivity. _Stupid, Koriand'r, stupid! Raven remembers, she must feel awful and then you remind her..._

"Raven, I'm sorry. I forgot about what happened to you." The alien gently placed a hand on the dark haired woman's shoulder. "Please don't be angry with me. Dick is and I couldn't bare it if another friend was too."

Those same, curious eyes peered at her from under the hood as the empath's head lifted. One slim hand gently overlayed the alien's golden one, the touch tentive.

:: _You should not apologise. I-I have not been fully honest with you .:: _Drawing back the hood with her free hand, Raven allowed her friend to see her face; which was tinted pink from blushing.

Kori cocked her own head curiously. 

:: I did teleport here randomly, but I- ::

"Is it Trigon? Is he closer?" Kory now gently held both of Raven's shoulders, concern written on her face.

__

:: No, he is not. I do not feel his call but...But I have s-something to ask of you. :: Her voice became quieter as she continued to speak. Her fingers twisted over each other nervously, rings glinting faintly in the dim light. :: _I have dreams. No, not dreams, premonitions. I have seen what will become of me. :: _Those eyes darkened again and Kory found herself shifting uncomfortably as a chill ran down her spine. :: _I have seen that nothing can prevent what will occur, that what will happen must. But….But I am frightened. I do not want to lose my friends. I do not want to hurt you. ::_

The look on Raven's face became intense, her voice -though calm- sounded like she was speaking the words without any input from her surroundings. In short, Kory realised Raven was hysterical.

:: _Each time I close my eyes, the smell, the **blood**! Great Azar, It creeps in. I cannot- I haven't slept for three days now. My meditations cannot halt the spread and I find that I'm beginning to want it not to. I being to **enjoy **it all, the pain…the screams… :: _The empath's disturbing triad was halted as Kory shook her hard enough to snap her out of it.

Koriand'r had never seen Raven lose it like this. Seeing it happen was frightening, like watching a train wreak in slow motion. As the mystic's gaze once more settled into reality, the golden alien tried to smile and draw the shivering empath close.

"It's just a dream Raven, X'hal knows I've had recurring nightmares since I fled the citadel for ages. It'll pass, it's just stress and what Phobia did to you, that's all. It'll pass." Rubbing her hand in a slow soothing motion over the girl's back, Koriand'r concentrated on her emotions, sending her affection and concern she felt, knowing Raven would receive it. Trying to ignore the tugging in her stomach and the lazy back flips her heart was doing.

Visibly, it seemed, Raven relaxed, perhaps more to do with the emotions she felt than the words preceding them.

:: _Yes. A recurring nightmare. Just a dream. :: _ While the words sounded right, why did Koriand'r get the feeling that Raven wasn't assured, that she didn't think the princess understood?

Koriand'r held the frail woman close for a few more minuets, concentrating on her emotions of warmth. A silence fell over the two and the cavern.

Feeling better, Kory decided to continue talking. "You said you had something to ask me?"

Glancing down she saw Raven once again blush to the roots of her hair. _:: I wanted to ask you if… ::_ Her voice dropped down so quietly that Koriand'r couldn't make it out.

"If what?"

The tip of her tongue flashed briefly as Raven moistened her lips, Koriand'r wondered once more why she found this so interesting.

:: _I wanted to ask you if you would… :: _Taking a slow, soft breath, Raven seemed to be bracing herself. :: _If you would…kiss me. _::

Koriand'r blinked slowly, unsure if Raven had said what Kory thought she did (far too difficult to get it wrong, the voice was as telepathic as it was verbal). She couldn't have 'heard' that…could she?

Raven, feeling her friend's confusion, continued. :: _I understand that it is an unusual request, but I have such little time and…I want to feel something from my friends that isn't fear._

If you do not wish to, I will not ask again. I will not force you. But I ask you not to repeat what I have told you to anyone. :: Flushing, the empath drew herself away from the princess, pulling her cloak around herself tighter than before and drawing the hood over her head, as if the cloth could shut out the rejection.

"No! Er, sorry no. it's not that it's just….Raven, are you sure?" Koriand'r watched the cowled head lift and the eyes beneath the hood fix onto her with an intensity reminiscent of the sorceress' previous disturbing recollections.

:: _Yes. :: _ The conviction in those words startled the alien.

Kory thought about it for a moment. Dick never asked for a kiss, there would be none anymore. Not to say it hadn't been good, it just hadn't been…as exciting as it had been when she was younger.

Tamarean's were encouraged to express their emotions, not hide them as most terrans seemed to do.

Raven was as opposite to Koriand'r as it was possible to be. Kory was a warrior, Raven a pacifist. Kory was open and rejoiced in her emotions (good or bad), Raven was quite and reclusive; her emotions never really seen. Even their very appearances seemed to suggest that they were the duel sides of one coin.

To kiss Raven.

Now that she thought about it, when had the empath ever truly opened up? One time in the desert wasn't it? But never since. Raven: the hermit of Titans Tower, half demon and emotional glacier. No one had ever thought that she'd ask for something as simply as a kiss, except maybe Wally and now he wouldn't go near her.

To kiss Raven.

Her brows drew together over her green eyes, what should she do? Raven was asking her -_her_, not Wally or Dick- for this action. And while with others it was a small request, with Raven it was a massive step. She never let anyone so close, she rarely let them even _touch_ her. Refusing her…refusing her would drive the young woman deeper into her shell. They might never get her out. Kory knew this as one knows that without air they die, it was obvious even if the others made those jokes about her lack of education.

To kiss Raven. How often had she woken up, sheets soaked with sweat and body aching after dreams like that? Even when she was with Dick, they had snuck in, hot and tender and she had made love after waking from them with a fever that was never apparent normally.

Had Raven ever dreamed like that? Had she ever woken up, body tingling and hot? Or did she dream cold dreams about her home, Azar or her father? Now with these new horrors plaguing the empath's mind did she sleep now? Fearing that any touch, any small joy would bring about a hell that she wouldn't be able to stop?

How would it feel to associate all positive emotions with the feeling of fear?

And it was with these thoughts in mind that she nodded. "Alright, if you're sure."

Raven drew back her hood, her hands shaking. The empath swallowed hard then moved forward, covering the distance between them Kory gently took hold of her shoulders, fingers lightly massaging the cloth, and then - without fanfare- lowered her head and pressed her lips to Raven's.

Kory could feel the smaller woman's body tense, feel the small gasp issue from the mouth. The kiss was chaste to begin with but the Tamarean, grinning inwardly, wanted to show Raven exactly what it meant to _feel_.

Her tongue, with skill borne of practice, gently ran along the empath's lower lip; tracing it in several sure strokes. Raven's lips parted and Kory wasted no time deepening the contact. She tilted her head slightly as she entered the other woman's mouth, caressing the still flesh she found there.

Raven's mouth tasted faintly of the tea she drank, a strange but pleasant taste that suited the quite girl. Holding Raven's head in her hands, Kory nearly fell over when she felt Raven beginning to return the touch.

Raven's mind reeled helplessly. The feelings now coursing through her brain were ones as strong as anger but sweeter, oh so much so. Acting on an instinct rather than thought, she began to move her tongue against Koriand'r's. Shyly sliding her arms around the golden skinned alien's neck, moving herself closer; tasting the alien as she would wine or honey.

Koriand'r tasted like exotic spice.

__

Great Azar help me but this feel wonderful. The thoughts were edged in haze as the young mind began to cloud. Somewhere a thought surfaced that kissing, when done right, was the most erotic experience of all. Perhaps she'd heard it from Donna or maybe Kory herself because she was beginning to agree with it.

The darkness that had begun to swallow her mind receded in the face of such an onslaught of new emotions. Instead of rearing to the fore as she feared it might, it shrank away, curling in on itself and lying dormant.

Her soul self began to shiver and tremble as the intimate contact continued, it only stopped these motions when Koriand'r slowly broke away.

Licking her lips as if to savour the taste, Kory smiled. "Was that what you had in mind?"

Raven drew her hands close to her chest, visibly shaking. :: _It was more… ::_

Kory opened her mouth to respond but was cut off as the soul self began to envelope her.

Raven's astral form had begun to extend tendrils like some shadowy Lovecraftian nightmare. The tendrils wrapped around the alien's face and arms, pulling itself closer to the empath and her teammate.

The cool blackness descended over her before she could cry out, only the feeling of warm arms around her waist stopped Koriand'r from panicking.

_Hush. No harm shall come to you, no harm shall ever come to you here or ever again. _Raven's voice soothed her fears as the mystic's hand stroked her hair.

Kory could see nothing in the blackness, feel nothing except Raven against her, hear nothing except Raven's voice. She vaguely wondered about what can of worms she had opened up with this; what deal had she unwittingly made?

But the thoughts never took root, the feeling of something warm and moist tickling the sensitive skin behind her ear made her gasp and forget any form of fear that had begun to slither across her mind.

"R-Raven?" The words were quite but they seemed to echo in the vast darkness.

The empath gave no answer and the kisses began to trace a line from her jaw to her mouth.

Kory swallowed hard and tried again. "Raven."

:: _Yes? _:: Raven's voice sounded different, thicker and _full _of emotion. Kory exhaled shakily as she realised what this meant.

"What are you doing?"

The hand that stroked her hair began to caress her cheek, lightly at first then with more assurance.

:: _Do you want me to stop? :: _ The pale woman was so close Kory could feel the breath of her words on her own lips.

__

Do I? The question popped into her mind. Did she really?

No. She didn't but that didn't mean that she should go on either. When did Raven learn all this? The normally shy girl was now acting like….like Kory had done with Dick when they had time alone. Was this all because of a kiss? All the times she worried and frettered for this girl- this wonderful, beautiful girl- came to mind, would she ruin all that had been so carefully built between them?

:: _I will stop if you wish me to. I would not hurt you Koriand'r. :: _Kory nearly sighed to hear her name spoken like it was an exotic prayer. :: _You have given me a gift, please let me return it. Please let me taste more. I have little time, such little time… ::_

Kory licked her lips, to moisten them this time as opposed to tease. "It was only a kiss." She murmered, hand sliding through soft black hair. The only real thing in this darkness; that had now began to lose it's coldness and seemed to be warming up. Raven's darkness, Raven's soul.

:: _Only a kiss? Only a kiss…The only kiss I shall ever know. :: _Lips touched her chin, soft as a moths wing. :: _The first time I feel the evil that is part of me recede and retreat at the touch of another. :: _Fingers feather-light glided down her arms. :: _This time and only this time may I feel without fear. :: _Lips now brushing against hers. :: _All this because of you and do you know why?::_

Kory's inhibitions were beginning to fade as the warmth, the feeling of Raven's voice penetrated all the turmoil and lust whirling mad-cap in her mind. "Why?"

:: _Because… :: _The voice now so soft it was only just above a whisper. :: _I love you. ::_

Her heart beating wildly in her chest, the golden alien smiled widely in the darkness. "Ah." That twisting little knot that had tied her up inside so many nights loosened and slipped away. So many nights, ever since she had seen that face above her bed when she had woken after arriving on Earth. The first friendly face she had seen.

Since being saved, healed and caught when falling from the sky, since hearing her story beside a campfire. Since…since…

Decisions are made in the darkness sometimes and there, in the soul of a woman half-demon, half-saint, Koriand'r made hers.

"I love you too." Kory whispered the four little words (little syllables that held so _much!)_ and closed the inch of air between them and pressed her lips against Raven's.

Within the cavern darkness covered them both.

FIN

Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences -**_Phantom of the Opera, Beyond the Lake the next Morning_**


End file.
